Mohammed Yacoub
Mohammed Yacoub is a citizen of Afghanistan, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. The Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 1004 and Intelligence analysts estimate that Yacoub was born in 1976. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Yacoub chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_2_0098-0204.pdf#51}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Yacoub's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 51-64 The Associated Press reports Yacoub lost his left leg in a mortar attack in Kabul. He denied fighting against the USA, or helping foreign fighters. He acknowledged serving with the Taliban.Sketches of Guantanamo Detainees-Part I, WTOP, March 15, 2006 Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Yacoub's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 2 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Yacoub's first annual Administrative Review Board, on April 19, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer He said he had some family problems and did not want to live anymore and felt he could die by joining the Taliban. The detainee said this was the only reason he joined the Taliban and that he had no intentions on fighting against the U.S. :c. The detainee related if he were to return to Afghanistan, he would like the opportunity to work with the American government to help rebuild his community. }} Transcript Yacoub chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohammed Yacoub's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 165-177 Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 8 August 2005. Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror According to those records Mohammed Yacoub was 66 inches tall. According to those records his weight was recorded 38 times. Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on August 7, 2007, along with four other Afghans. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (7) – From Sheberghan to Kandahar Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Block D, Pul-e-Charkhi prison Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released